La nueva generacion
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Se creían que siempre íbamos a durar ed adolescentes? Pues NO! ahora tomaran el control nuestros hijos, dios sabra que pasara . . muchas locuras, romances, paranoias, ¿Limbo? . . Bueno! PAsen y lean y haber si se rien algo XD SE NECESITAN OCS!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa les traigo un nuevo fic! Esta vez es del IEGO y es una comedia :3 espero que les guste muajajaja XD**

**Shin: Ya se volvió loca**

**Lau: Calla! Saldremos como adultas y adolesentes!*^* **

**Shin: Se vuelve madura :O**

**Lau: Minna, minna, minna -3- que comienze **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma go no es mio, es de sus creadores solo son mios los ocs **

**Shin: Pueden meter ocs demo…son muchas las parejas que se cogio esta menda XD**

* * *

Laura: Nande…me aburro gentecilla de mi mundo yupi mega guay (¿) –Dice la pelimiel de ojos rojos y tez palida- (Al ser una comedia no hay ganas de explicar XD)

Shin: Pues te aguantas –comiendo papas-

Hyuuga: Pero es TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN aburrido esto…-haciendo zaping-

Ambas: Tu calla copia barata ed Len Kagamine y replica de Kaito Shion e_e

Hyuuga: -Aurita depre cuando de repente aparece una luz divina XD-

Laura: Oh…¡ES KAMISAMA! ¡KAMISAMA GOMEN NE! ¡FUE UN ACTO MALVADO LO RECONOZCO NO ME CASTIGUEEEEEEEEES! –llorando de rodillas mientras que a Shin y Hyuuga le sale una gotita anime-

Laura adulta: No soy Kamisama, soy tu yo dentro de 10 años –Dice una mujer de 24 años de pelo color miel mas oscuro y ojos rojos oscuros-

Laura: ¿Mi yo dentro de 10 años? –la inspecciona- Ehehehe que bien me veo XD

Laura Adulta: (Así era yo de pequeña? ^^Uu) –Piensa- Bueno, no vine sola, vine acompañada

Shin Adulta: De mí –Dice Shin adulta de 24 años. Seguía igual en apariencia solo que estaba mas desarrollada XD-

Shin: MUAJAJAJAJA Soy la puta bomba, soy genial hasta con 24 años

Shin Adulta: No seas engreída morena adolescente

Hyuuga Adulto: ¡Aligeren que no hay tiempo! –Rubio, pero con el pelo mas largo, ojos verdes, cuerpo atleta y muy guapo :P-

Hyuuga: Yo si que estoy bueno

Los adultos: -.-U No me puedo creer que asi fuese yo -.-

Laura: Bueno gentecilla del futuro…Una pregunta…¿¡HaBRA HELADO INFINITO EN UN FUTURO?! –todos se caen a lo anime-

Laura adulta: No e.e –Laura se va a la esquinita depre-

Shin: Vinimos aquí temporalmente…les pesentamos ahh… -salen unos niños-

Keria y Miyoko: Somos Keria y Miyoko Fudo, tu seras nuestra madre en un futuro –señalando a Shin adolescente. El chico era moreno con mechas blancas, ojos jades, piel morena. La chica era morena con dos mechones blancos cayéndole hasta el pecho, de tez palida y ojos verde jade claro. Tenia una marca de nacimiento en el hombro derecho de angel caído de alas rotas-

Shin:….ehehehe,….. –se desmaya a lo anime-

Laura: QUE KAWAIIIISSS! –ojos estrellas-

Laura adulta: Si? Mira a ellos –señala a tres niños. Una niña de pelo color miel con destellos rojos, ojos ambar de aspecto felino y tez vainilla clara y con las partes ultimas de su pelo en punta y delgada. Un niño de pelo rojo, ojos ambar de aspecto felino y tez vainilla con las ultimas partes de su pelo en punta y delgado. Un niño de 2 años de pelo negro de estilo al de Len Kagamine, ojos rojos con ambar por encima, tez nívea, delgado y de estatura normal para un nio de su edad-

Mery, Jeik y Ren: Somos tus hijos en un futuro lejano. Somos Mery, Jeik y Ren Nagumo XD

Laura: WTF! ME CAGO EN LA CHINGADISIMA MADRE DE SAN PEDRO COJONES NAGUMO ME VIOLO SEGURO, SOIS IDENTICOS A EL!...Espera…sois mis hijos? –asienten y laura se desmaya-

Hyuuga: XDDDDD –ve a 4 niñas. La primera era rubia con mechas azules en su ultima parte y en su recto flequillo, ojos verde agua, tez vainilla y desarrollada y delgada. La segunda era de cabello azul como el de su madre con unas ligeras puntas que sobresalen y sus ojos son verdes como los de su padre, es delgada, de tez como la de su madre, y de buena figura. Mide 1,57. La tercera era de cabello rubio como el de su padre largo rozando las caderas y ligeramente ondulado con dos mechones blancos cayendo le hasta el pecho, su tez es algo bronceada como la de su tía Shin, sus ojos son azules como los de su madre Ulvida, es delgada, de buena figura a su edad y mide 1,60. Y la ultima era la mas pequeña con un añito de edad, era de pelo negro como el de su tía Shin con unas mechas azules en sus puntas y unas rubias en su flequillo, sus ojos son de color azul como los de Ulvida, su tez es color vainilla como la de Hyuuga, es delgada y de estatura normal para una niña de su edad.

Yuri, Sakoto, Rena y Kana: Somos tus hijas, Hyuuga-san. Somos Yuri, Sakoto, Rena y Kana Sumira Yagami XD

Hyuuga: -viento helado y se le sale el alma por la boca-

Los adultos: Sabiamos que reaccionarían así XD

Shin Adulta: Ahora que? Nos vamos a la cafetería o nos quedamos a ver como estos se duermen?

Laura: Que les folle un pez nabo y les penetre un pez penetra uretra e.e –desmayada-

Laura adulta: WTF?!

Hyuuga adulto: Buen…nos los llevamos al futuro y los niños se hacen con la emisión no creen?

Shin adulta: Vamos pues –arrastra a Shin adolescente-

Laura adulta: Eso –aarastra a Laura adolescente-

Hyuuga: XD –arrastra a Hyuuga adolescente-

Los 3: Bueno chicos, les dejamos en sus manos esta emisora! Byeee :D –se van por un portal magic (¿)

Mery: Bueno…¿Cómo la llamamos?

Miyoko: Um…Que os parece "LA nueva generación"?

Jeik: Me gusta, me gusta :3

Mery: Bien…abran los celulares y…llamen a sus amigos! Esto es la nueva generación de niños/As futbolistas!

Todos: YEIIII!

Ren y Kana: Etos hedmanos nuestros…son una locura…:3 Habe de pada…

* * *

**Bueno! Aquí acaba, lo se, esta muy mal XD XDD pero espero les guste :3, bueno, si quieren participar aka los datos:**

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Pareja (Menos Tsurugi, Kinako, Beta, Yukimura, Fey, Alpha, Kirino, Shindou, Ibuki, Gamma, Fran,Kariya)**

**Extra (¿):**

**Weno! Si quieren participar pues bien y si no pues bien XDD Sin mas…¡Sayoooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lau: Hola gente! Aquí ya les traigo la conty de la nueva generación :3

Mery: Que ya era hora

Kyousuke: Eso mismo

Lau: Callen parejita e.e

Mery: ¡OKA-SAN! ¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS! –roja a mas no poder

Kyousuke: ESO ES MENTIRA!

Mery: ¡PERO TE QUIERES CALLAR!

Kyousuke: ¿¡Y PORQUE LO NIEGAS?! ¡YA ESTAS CON HAKURYUU VERDAD!?

Mery: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA PORQUE SOLO ME GUSTAS TU!

Kyousuke: ¡PERO TE LA PASAS CON EL!

Mery: ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

Kyousuke: ¡SI TIENE QUE VER!

Los demás: -comiendo palomitas y coca-cola. -*-*

Sakura: Son algo idiotas no?

Sakoto: No se dieron cuenta de que estamos en el aire? XD

Akari: Me da que no

Lau: ¡QUE BONITO!

Kaito: Lau-san…¿Usted no debería estar en el futuro? En el primer cap fue llevada al futuro ._.

Lau: Lo se Kaito-kun pero vine a darme un paseíto :3

Nanako: Y lo sabe tu yo del futuro?

Lau: ¿Claro?

Lau adulta: ¡LAURA EXCLA MINAKO! –enfadada a mas no poder

Lau adolescente: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA MI ULTIMO APELLIDO QUE ES HORRENDO!

Ushio: Hay valla, la que se va a liar XD –era una chica de cabello de color blanco semi-ondulado que le llega hasta la rodilla, flequillo completo que enmarca su cara, sus ojos son de un color verde turquesa, estatura promedio, de piel nívea

Miko: Ni que lo digas hermana XD -es igual a su hermana Ushio solo que su cabello lo lleva atado en dos coletas altas-

Airy: Habra que parar a Mery y Tsurugi y a Lau adulta y adolescente no creen? -Su cabello es de un color rubio brillante y suave que le llega hasta las caderas, su flequillo cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee un mechón que sobresale de su flequillo y cae por el lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos son de un brillante azul zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,55.

Rena: Airy tiene razón –apareciendo de improvisto

Todos: ¡WA RENA! ¡NO NOS ASUSTES ASI! OwO

Rena: Gomen jijijiji

Yoko: Bueno, quien para a quien? -Tiene el cabello hasta arriba de los hombros, con las puntas de este acariciando ligeramente la delicada y albina piel de su cuello, la cual recorre todo su bien formado cuerpo (La piel, no el cabello.). Un par de mechas largas que llegan hasta su cintura caen sobre sus hombros sobresales y llaman la atención. Un flequillo recto cae hasta rozar un par de sus largas pestañas que adornan en forma de corono a sus ojos del color del abismo y que resaltan a estos mismos, tiene la nariz respingona y los labios escarlata

Miki: Umm…¡Ya se! ¡Que los chicos agarren a Tsurugi y Yuri, Sakoto, Sakura y Miyoko agarren a Mery! Los demás a por Laura adulta y Laura adolescente :P –Dijo una chica de cabello largo hasta las caderas y sus delicados rizos caen en cascada por sobre sus hombros adornando su pequeña, pero bien formada, figura, los ojos los tiene del mismo color que su hermana, pero los de ella están llenos de tristeza y melancolía. Su piel es color albino como el de su hermana, pero ella posee un par de pequeñas pecas casi invisibles en el puente de la nariz y en las mejillas.

Kiku: Okis, manos a la obra ^^ -una chica de estatura pequeña, mide 1.30, de contextura delgada y con bastantes curvas, desarrollada de manera justa y perfecta. Ojos negro azabache con ciertos destellos marrones adornados con pestañas largas, piel pálida y suave, nariz pequeña y respingona y labios ligeramente gruesos de color rosado salmón. Su cabello es todo un caso, lo tiene largo y ondulado hasta las rodillas, el cabello tiene tres tonos según la luz con la que lo veas, si es luz de sol es verde limón, si es luz de foco color blanca es verde manzana y si es cualquier otra clase de luz es color verde hierba.

Kaito: Ufff…esta bien lindas –Sonrie y se acerca a Tsurugi

Sakura: Maldito hentai –Dice y se acerca a Mery cogiéndola del brazo al igual que Kaito a Tsurugi

Tsurugi: Suelta idiota!

Kaito: nanai :P

Mery: Saku-chan suéltame!

Sakura: No –friamente y seco

Ambos: Mina, mina, mina -3-

Rena: No hizo falta nuestra ayuda :3

Lau adolescente: ¡SOOOOOOS! ¡MI YO DEL FUTURO ESTA LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lau adulta: ¡QUE ME DIJISTE SUCIA PEQUEÑA DE TRES AL CUARTO?! ¡ASI SERAS TU EN EL FUTURO!

Lau adolescente: ¡YO NO SERE AMARGADA! –corriendo por la habitación.

Lau adulta: ¡YO NO ESTOY AMARGADA!

Lau adolescente: ¡SI LO ESTAS! –grita y se ve una luz- ¡HYUUGA-SAN!

Hyuuga adulto: ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Lau adolescente: ¡HYUUGA-SEMPAIIIIIII! –Dice y se esconde detrás de el llorando a lo anime

Lau adulta: ¿Así era yo de joven? –Suspira cansada

Hyuuga adulto: Me temo que si XD

Analla: Anda que yo…. –dice una chica de cabello verde como las hojas de los arboles y le cae ondulado hasta por debajo de los hombros, tiene un flequillo recto hasta arriba de los ojos color arce, como el tronco de un árbol. Piel nívea de porcelana con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Nariz pequeña y respingona. Cuerpo desarrollado y bonitas curvas. Y en el hombro derecho tiene un tatuaje verde esmeralda con unos símbolos raros (El tatuaje tiene escrito así "Θεά των δασών" que es en griego "Diosa de los Bosques"), tiene una mano de garfio con la que le es muy fácil hacer daño-

Hyuuga adolescente: Nee…Pero tu yo de menor esta perdida a asaber donde

Hyuuga Adulto: Calla y metete para adentro e.e

Hyuuga adolescente: Me volveré amargado de mayor… -se mete para dentro arrastrando a Laura

Hyuuga y Laura adultos: -suspiran agotados-

Lau adulta: Y aun hay trabajo…que decadencia…

Lau adolescente: ¡AMARGADA!

Hyuuga y Laura adultos: -entran a la luz mientras suspiran y se van-

Shiokaze: Bu-Bueno…al menos ya paso todo…por ahora –dijo una chica de una altura de alrededor de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello es color azul marino, largo hasta la altura de la cintura y liso con puntas rebeldes que pinta de color rojo, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan en su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo de calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de un manga shoujo y en su rostro siempre lleva dibujada una sonrisa llena de inocencia que se denotaba mas por el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

Akari: Ni que lo digas ^^

Alpha: Pero siempre se llevan así…

Miyoko: Hai, y aun no llevamos ni medio programa

Mery: Ejem…Como la líder que soy…

Todos: ¿¡DESDE CUANDO ERES LA LIDER?!

Mery: Oh…Pues miren…

**FlasBack:**

**Lau adulta: Mira Mery-chan, como tu eres una referencia hacía mi misma pues…Blablablablabla –media hora así- Tu seras la líder del programa**

**Mery: ZZZZZZZ –se despierta- Ohhh….Claro oka-san ^^**

**Lau adulta: ¿Te dormiste?**

**Mery: Que va, descansaba los parpados :D**

**Lau adulta: -gotita anime- Okis…**

**Mery: Bueno! Sayo! ¡Que te lo pases bien en elñ trabajo! –sonrie y se va corriendo-**

**Fin FlasBack:**

Keria: -gotita anime-

Tsurugi: Baka…

Mery: Pero me amas :O

Tsurugi: Ya claro e/e

Kaito, Jeik, Keria, alpha, Ibuki los chicos: ¡TSURUGI SONROJADO! EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Nanako; Idiotas ¬¬

Yuri: Chicos…no hay quien los entienda

Sakura: A mi me lo vas a contar… -3-

Beta: Pero son lindos –mirando a Keria y Kaito-

Fran: -celosa ya que miro a Kaito-

Kinako: Hai –mirando a Jeik-

Sakura: Bueno…algunos mas que otros –suspira y mira de reojo a Masaki

Akari: Mi Alpha es mejor –diciendolo inocentemente-

Miyoko: Taiyou es mejor

Shiokaze: Temma mejor

Nanako: Kirino

Sakoto: Ibuki

Rena: Gamma –sonriendo misteriosamente-

Sakura: Masaki e.e

Yuri: Shindou ¬¬

Mery: Tsurugi ¬¬

Kinako: Jeik

Beta: Keria!

Fran: ¡Kaito!

Miki: Miyabino e.e

Kiku: Yuuichi-kun :P

Yoko: Minamisawa-san

Ushio: Makoto-kun

Miko: Hakuryuu –mira mal a Mery ya que se llevan ambos muy bien

Airy: Kishibe

Las chicas: ¡MI CHICO ES EL MEJOR!

Los chicos: -sonrojados y con una gotita a lo anime-

Mery: Bueno, no importa para cada una nuestros chicos son los mejores y ya esta

Akari: Eso mismo ^^

Kaito: ¿Saben que seguimos delante no?

Tsurugi: Eso mismo

Fran y Mery: ¿Saben que les amamos mucho? –les guiñan un ojo mientras ambos se sonrojan-

Ren: Ahí que ver…edos hemano que tenemos…

Kana: don de lo que no hay… -dice sonriente-

Ren: ni de lo didas…

Kana: jijijiji

Mery: Anda! ¡Si ya es tarde!

Kiku: ¿Tarde?

Akari: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mery: ¡Es la hora del descanso! –se coje a Tsurugi- Vamos a la maka *-*

Tsurugi: -se pone rojo- (Pervertidillo XD)

Todos: Ahhhhh

Cada chica se cogio a su respectivo chico del brazo y dijeron lo mismo que Mery y los chicos se sonrojaron al máximo. Todos se fueron a las "Makas" XD y cortaron esto

Mery: ¡VOLVEREMOS! Pero es que ahora debemos dormir –En la espalda de Tsurugi-

Tsurugi: ha-Hai…-sonrojado y mirando a otro lado-

Mery: ¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! DE ESTA LINDA Y SENSUAL COMEDIA PROTAGONIZADA POR NOSOTROS! –sonrie y se ve la pantalla negra-

* * *

**Acabo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? :3 espero les haya gustado XD o les haya echo gracia :3 sin mas, me despido! Sayooo! pero antes...**

**¿Reviews? :33**


End file.
